There is a need for coatings which can be used to apply to plastic substrates such as of polysulfone, polyester and polycarbonate resins to act as a barrier by sealing the surface and to enhance resistance to scratching. Plastic substrates are useful in cookware for use in microwave ovens, where such coatings may be particularly desirable.
Known coatings, including epoxy resins, urea formaldehyde crosslinkers and polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) generally require temperatures such as 204.degree. C. to cure. Curing temperatures as high as this are unacceptable for certain kinds of plastic substrates. Furthermore, it is generally desirable to use lower cure temperatures when possible.